


Be Careful What You Wish For

by Fuck_The_Noiz



Series: Regret and Longing [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Ouch, Why do I do this to myself, i cry, our depictions of the characters, since its technically part of an rp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_The_Noiz/pseuds/Fuck_The_Noiz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an rp with a friend of mine and its an au where Hisoka and Chrollo became best friends before everything happened and grew up together.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Be Careful What You Wish For

**Author's Note:**

> This is an rp with a friend of mine and its an au where Hisoka and Chrollo became best friends before everything happened and grew up together.

It was at a standstill, both men breathing heavily through their noses and blood dispersed equally on both. Chrollo was the first to cough up blood, making a wet splattering sound as it hit the ground. Hisoka had a triumphant smirk set in place, a bit of blood streaking his pale skin from the corner of his mouth. His hand was currently pierced through the other, his pale hand covered in blood as it poked through the other side. Chrollo coughed up more blood and wheezed as he tried to breathe before falling against Hisoka. He easily caught him and held him close, shuddering lightly from his excitement. He opened his mouth to speak when Chrollo chuckled breathlessly.

 

"H-hck…. I-I just remembered…. M-my favorite memory with you…." He whispered, making Hisoka tense. "R-remember…. When we went to my village…. And you wanted to see the Panda Frogs..? H-how they'd make….. Those funny little noises…. And we both couldn't stop laughing…." He chuckled again before coughing violently, making Hisoka look down at him quickly almost in horror. Chrollo wheezed as he tried to catch his breath again, looking up at Hisoka, smiling weakily up at him before his knees gave out, falling against him. Hisoka continued to hold him as he fell to his knees, too shaken to pull his hand from his friends chest. His best friend. The raven winced again, his face contorting from the pain.

 

"Ghn..! H-hng…. I-I….. Want to tell you something….. Before I go….." He wheezed, looking up at him, his grey eyes that used to hold such vibrancy and life now getting darker and becoming more soulless with each passing second. Hisoka felt all kinds of emotions flooding back into him but unsure of how to react, still frozen in place as he watched him. He moved a blood covered hand up to hold Hisoka's cheek, moving his thumb just under his right eye.

 

"I've….. Always loved you…." He whispered with a soft smile. Hisoka's eyes widened as he watched the man. "I'm glad… To have become your friend….. Be with you…. And give you the love you never received…." He moved his other hand to Hisoka's wrist in his chest, groaning in pain as he pulled it out. Hisoka shook his head quickly, grabbing his hand.

 

"What are you-?!" Chrollo only continued to smile, his hand starting to slip from his cheek, making Hisoka panic and move both hands to the one on his face. "Don't do this! No! I said don't!!!" He shouted as the bandit slumped against his legs, a tear rolling down his cheek.

 

"Thank you…. Hisoka…." His breath hitched before his head rolled off to the side, his arm going lax in his hold. Hisoka's eyes went wider, letting his hand go and brought Chrollo closer to him, taking his face delicately in one hand. His lifeless eyes met with his vibrant gold, still holding the sincerity he recognized as they grew up.

 

"N-no..! I-I said not to!!!! Please come back!!! I'm sorry!!!! Chrollo please come back I need you!!!! You’re the only one that I cared about!!! I need you to come back!! Please!!" He shouted as he shook his body but it only slumped back and forth as he did, making him scream out of frustration. "Chrollo!!" He shouted again, smacking his cheek carefully. He didn't respond as his head slumped to the side again. Hisoka sighed shakily, gritting his teeth as he pressed his face into his neck, holding his body close.

 

The memory he mentioned came back clearly, watching him catch a Panda Frog and turn to show him, laughing loudly as he did. He hugged him tighter, an unfamiliar lump forming in his throat. What was happening? What was this feeling he was getting? He got what he wanted… But why was he so empty? He choked out a noise, closing his eyes tightly as he started rocking slowly with Chrollo's corpse pressed to his chest. He pulled away enough to look down at him, moving a hand through his hair carefully that was once slicked back in place but became tussled from their fight. He hardly noticed as he leaned in and pressed his lips delicately to cold pale ones, wet drops falling onto the face underneath him. He blinked as more fell onto his face. He swallowed hard when he realized he was crying, gritting his teeth again as he held him close to himself and pressed his face in the crook of his neck. He still didn't understand that word. Love. Chrollo explained it to him once when they were younger with a light blush on his face but with a wide smile, telling him he'd read about it in a book.

 

\--

'Its when two people really care about each other that they'd be willing to do anything for one another.' He could hear him explaining it in his head, seeing that bright smile he always gave him no matter what.

 

'So like you and me?' Chrollo blushed deeper but smiled all the same.

 

'Yeah, just like you and me, Hisoka.'

 

'What else do they do?' He asked as he got excited. Chrollo blinked and glanced away before looking back at him.

 

'W-well… They kiss…' He muttered, tugging at the bottom of his shirt as his face went beat red. Hisoka tilted his head in confusion.

 

'Huh? Kiss? What's that?' He asked, making Chrollo squeak and shake his head quickly. Hisoka grabbed his shoulders and shook him. 'Chrollooooooooo tell meeeeeeeeee~.' He whined. He looked at him as he continued to blush then sighed softly.

 

'I-it's… When they press their lips together..' He muttered. Hisoka blinked in confusion, puffing his cheeks out.

 

'Show me.' His young friend squeaked and shook his head again.

 

'N-no Hisoka!! It's embarrassing!' He shouted as he covered his face. Hisoka groaned loudly and shook him again.

 

'Chrollooooooooooooooooo~' he whined as Chrollo whimpered in embarrassment. He finally had convinced him to show him and Chrollo leaned in and pressed his lips to his quickly before pulling away.

 

'T-there! No more!' He said as he turned his head away and folded his arms across his chest. Hisoka pouted slightly and moved closer.

 

'But I want another one.' Chrollo squeaked again and looked back at him. Hisoka still didn't understand what it was but liked how it felt. Chrollo frowned and glanced away before leaning in and giving him another soft kiss before pulling away and turning to leave. Hisoka grabbed his arm, making him look back at him. 'One more.' He muttered. Chrollo could swear his face was about to explode from embarrassment but leaned in nonetheless. He pressed his lips to his gently, keeping them against Hisoka's for a while before pulling away. Hisoka blinked slowly to process it before smiling brightly. 'I like it! Your lips are soft Chrollo!' Chrollo squawked loudly in embarrassment, making Hisoka laugh hysterically.

\--

 

The magician sniffled as he pressed another kiss to the soft lips, wishing that he had another chance to kiss him before everything went wrong.

 

"And mine… Was sharing my first kiss with you…" He whispered against his lips before kissing them again gently. For the first time, in his entire life, he regretted ever wanting to kill this man.


End file.
